Problem: Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${3x-2y = -8}$ ${y = x+1}$
Explanation: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $x+1$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${3x - 2}{(x+1)}{= -8}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $3x-2x - 2 = -8$ $x-2 = -8$ $x-2{+2} = -8{+2}$ ${x = -6}$ Now that you know ${x = -6}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = x+1}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = }{(-6)}{ + 1}$ $y = -5$ You can also plug ${x = -6}$ into $\thinspace {3x-2y = -8}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${3}{(-6)}{ - 2y = -8}$ ${y = -5}$